


Her Worst Enemy

by Kayljay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, F/M, Het, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully has a most unlikely rescuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Worst Enemy

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   
**Banner by heart_cries**

~~~

"Don't scream, Red."

As if she could with his hand clamped over her mouth and a knife at her throat.

"Don't fight me and it'll be over and no one gets hurt."

He released her mouth and drew a long piece of silk from inside his jacket.

"Put your hands over your head."She obeyed immediately and he smiled. "Good girl. I hate when they fight. Blood is never a good thing."

He unbuttoned her pajama top slowly, watching for her reaction. She gave him none.

"She thinks she's strong. That's okay. I love to melt the ice queens." He stroked a hand down the column of her throat, between her breasts and over her stomach. He toyed with the elastic at her waist, laughing when she trembled. He pressed a kiss into the hollow of her throat.

She closed her eyes.

"That's as much as you get, asshole."

Her eyes flew open at the new voice, rough and familiar.

Alex Krycek, rumpled, out of breath and armed, pressed his gun to the base of her rapist's skull.

"Shoot me and you kill her too."

"I'll kill her myself before I let you have another taste of her."

He levered himself off her."Who the fuck are you? Her husband?"

A dangerous smile curled Alex's lips.

"Her worst enemy. And now that you've seen how her enemies take care of her, imagine what her friends would do." He motioned to the door with his gun.

"Run. Run and be glad you still have your balls."

He glanced at the knife still lying at her side.

"Oh please try," Alex said sarcastically.

Her attacker took off. Alex stepped to the window to make sure he kept going once he got outside.

"Are you okay?"

"How did you know?" she asked and he turned away from the window with a sigh.

"Don't make me explain the obvious."

She regarded him for a moment."Untie me."

He ignored her, disappearing out the door."Krycek!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Scully."

What the hell was he doing in her kitchen? He came back with a plastic storage bag and scooped up the knife.

"How someone that stupid hasn't been caught . . . " He deposited it on the dresser and turned to observe her. Her hair was liquid fire over the pillow, her stomach was laid bare, but the top was caught on the inside curves of her breasts. Not even half naked, she had him hard.

"Krycek. Untie me."

He put his gun aside and stripped off his leather jacket.

"I just saved a federal agent from ravishment. What's my reward?"

Both her eyebrows went up.

"Ravishment?" she said in amazement. "What kind of romance novels have you been reading?"

"The hero usually gets a kiss."

This time she laughed outright, then quieted at his level gaze. Her heart faltered, then raced. "You're serious."He nodded.

"Fine. If that's what it takes to get you to untie me."

"A lover's kiss," he whispered.

His mouth closed over hers and the ice that had been in the pit of her stomach since she woke melted and the liquid settled between her legs. His fingers stroked her bare stomach and she shivered. How did he know?

The reality hit her blindside. He had watched her pleasure herself. Night after night, seen her with no control, a side she showed to no one, not even Mulder. It should have scared her. Instead she felt relief.

No pretending.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes."This is between you and me, Scully."

"One more question: who's minding the store?" It took him a second to get it.

"I turned the fucking tape off before I came up here."

"Our own private Watergate," she dead panned. He shook his head, smiling.

"And here I thought you were Mulder's straight man."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had blown it. Mulder was not who he wanted her to think about.

"Don't." She whispered. "Not now."

"Sorry." He stroked her lips with a fingertip. "Let's see if we can't put that blank spot on the Watergate tape to shame."

"Alex, they'll kill you if they find out."

"Yeah. Haven't you realized by now that I live for danger? And it doesn't get anymore dangerous than this."   
He had a good memory. He remembered all the places she touched herself. She was shaking under his assault.

"Untie me."

He didn't argue. Only produced a hunting knife from somewhere. A tremor scuttled down her spine as he used it to free her wrists.

He tugged the silk across her neck and between her breasts. Her breath hitched and her eyes slipped closed for a moment. Then they were open wide, her fingers reaching and fumbling for the buttons on his rough white cotton shirt.

He stilled them."No."

"Alex, I want to see." Whispered. A soft little girl voice, begging for a favorite toy. He let his arms fall at his sides. His turn to tremble. Close his eyes.

"Look at me." God, why couldn't he say no to this woman? Her fingers were light on his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you want me on top?"

He was speechless. This had to be a wet dream. He wasn't about to ask her to pinch him.

"Alex?"

He bent down and kissed her, slipped his hand under her skull and lifted her closer. One hand went into his hair. The other splayed across his ass, trying to pull him closer.

He pulled away. Looked down at her."You want something, Dana?"

Her fingers were at his belt. He let her pull it from the loops of his black jeans.

Then she smacked his ass with it.

He wrenched the belt out of her hand and tossed it in the corner.

"Maybe next time." he said.

Another eyebrow.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"Give me a couple hours, then I'll give you an answer to that question."

"You think you're that good?"

He placed a kiss between her breasts, then met her eyes, his gaze solemn.

"I want you that much."

He slipped one hand under her top and brushed across her nipple. With his nose and mouth, he nudged the fabric from the other. She sucked in a breath with a hiss and tried to bury her fingers in his hair.

Suddenly he missed his longer locks, sacrificed to safety. Another thing he had to thank Mulder for.  
She settled for stroking the nape of his neck and that touch brought back better memories. His grandmother, smaller than Scully, stroking that spot endlessly as they watched television in the evenings. His first lover, Elisha, would put him to sleep with it after their lovemaking.

With a flick of his wrist, he uncovered her other breast and lavished attention on both nipples with his mouth as his hand traveled downward to that spot right above her pubic bone where she was so sensitive.   
He tried to slide the bottoms over her hips, but it was difficult one-handed. He thanked her silently when she hooked her thumbs under the elastic and shoved them down to her knees. He drew them off slowly, then slid his hand back up her leg, inside her thigh to settle into her curls.

"God, yes." She arched off the bed when he slipped his fingers into her.

This was when he missed his other arm the most. It only took a few minutes to reduce her to wordless moans and as much as he wanted to go on torturing her nipples, she needed release from someone other than herself. She didn't realize his intention until his fingers uncovered that small bundle of nerves.

"Alex. No." His breath on her moistness made her shiver.

"Yes."

He arched his fingers into her the same time his lips closed over the bud. A few flicks with his tongue and then he took it between his teeth and rolled it gently.

"Alex!"

The second peak made her shriek wordlessly and her wetness slicked down his palm. The third was a rough groan. Then she collapsed, boneless.

A quiet whimper was all she had strength for when he pulled his fingers slowly out of her. He sat back on his heels. Sheened with sweat, her skin was as luminescent as a pearl.

It was the rarest treasures that were the most dangerous to acquire and to hold.

She was smiling and he felt unbelievably pleased with himself.

"You okay, Dana?"

A sigh of contentment.

"Alex, I couldn't tell you the last time I was this relaxed."

He chuckled. "Being a tough bitch is stressful." Not to mention having to put up with Mulder.

She laughed, opened her eyes."You were right."

He frowned. "About?"

"Being good. Damn good. Come here." Her hands tried to pull him down. Her hand touched both skin and prosthesis. He tried to draw away.

"Alex. It's okay. You can touch me with it."

How did she know? He shook his head. It was too cold, too hard.   
She slipped into his lap, his cock bobbed against her stomach. He gasped as her hand circled over the head of it, down the shaft and back, thumb trailing over the vein the whole time. He let her have a few strokes then grasped her wrist.

"I want to come inside you." Was that his voice, husky and desperate? She used his shoulders for support, let him find her entrance. She took all of him without a pause.

"Oh." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his chest. She was so tight. Any doubts that Mulder had tasted this particular passion were swept away.

"Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head violently. "Feels sooo good."

Her head came up and her eyes locked onto his. She rose, almost letting him loose, then sank back, clutching him with her muscles. As if she wasn't tight enough.

"Don't do that," he gasped and her smile came back. She was enjoying every stroke.

"Why not?"

"I won't last."

She leaned into his ear. " I don't want you to. Come for me Alex. Come hard."

He was gone. Despite every attempt to hang on. There was only her, right now, wrapped around him. When he could finally think, his arms were draped around her waist, his face in the haven between her neck and shoulder.

"Damn." He mumbled, then slowly lifted his head. At the question in her eyes, he smiled. "Your delicious little body should be registered as a deadly weapon, Ms. Scully."

She let out a peal of laughter and he suddenly had an unwelcome thought. Had Mulder ever seen her this happy? Probably not. Stupid fuck.

"I've come to a decision," she said and he tensed. "I'm going to need more than a few hours to analyze your prowess. As a scientist, I'm going to need an in depth study." She kissed him quickly. "Could take weeks, months even."

He smiled and basked in an emotion he never thought he would experience again. Unadulterated joy. She was his. For now. He would take it.

"Doctor Scully, I am at your disposal." He wrapped her up tighter in his arms. "And speaking of playing doctor--"

 

Somewhere in DC  
The next day

"Would you care to tell me why there's six hours missing from the surveillance tape of Agent Scully's apartment?" A smoky exhale.

Krycek leaned back into the couch and shrugged. "If you want to waste tape on her sleeping, fine."

A wave of a hand dismissed him.

 

xxxxxENDxxxxx


End file.
